


Run for you life

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questa è l'ottava ff della serie "Heaven is a place on Earth". Siamo in piena sesta stagione, i Winchester vanno a caccia di mostri e ne trovano di specie sempre nuove, la minaccia di Raphael da una parte e Crowley dall'altra si fa sempre più opprimente e, come se non bastasse, a casa di Bobby le cose si fanno sempre più pesanti con Lucifer maligno e indisponente e un nuovo arrivato, Balthazar, che riesce a litigare più o meno con tutti! Nonostante tanto caos, però, i Winchester con l'aiuto di Castiel e Gabriel sembrano aver trovato una possibile soluzione, almeno per recuperare le armi trafugate da Balthazar...





	1. Parte prima

**Run for you life (prima parte)**

_Run for you life_

_She’s getting closer_

_Run for you life_

_You hear her breathing_

_Run for you life_

_Her army’s marching_

_Run for you life_

_You feel her seeking_

_Reaching you, hunting all of you._

_(“Magic Forest” – Amberian Dawn)_

 

Nei giorni seguenti, Sam, Dean e Bobby furono più impegnati del solito nel combattere mostri: all’inizio della settimana dovettero recarsi in Michigan per rintracciare ed eliminare una creatura che sterminava le famiglie con un bimbo piccolo e rapiva i bambini. I tre cacciatori erano riusciti a salvare almeno uno dei piccoli, ma poi il mostro che li rapiva, un mutaforma, aveva avuto la meglio su di loro e aveva portato via il bimbo. In quell’occasione, Bobby e i Winchester avevano scoperto che si trovavano a combattere contro il mutaforma _Alpha_ , ossia il mostro che aveva originariamente generato tutta la specie; i bambini che rapiva erano, in realtà, altri piccoli mutaforma che poi venivano allevati nel _branco_ per ingrandirlo sempre più.

Tornati a casa sconfortati per queste scoperte, i cacciatori non avevano avuto tempo per riposare. Il giorno dopo erano venuti a conoscenza dell’esistenza di un vampiro _Alpha_ , il padre di tutta la sua specie, ed erano nuovamente partiti sperando di poter eliminare almeno lui prima che desse origine a un’infinita schiera di creature della sua razza.

In tutta questa confusione, Castiel avrebbe voluto seguirli per dare loro il suo aiuto, ma non aveva potuto poiché il suo compito era un altro: tenere d’occhio Balthazar, sperando che si decidesse a rivelare dove aveva nascosto le armi rubate dal Paradiso e, già che c’era, controllare che Lucifer non combinasse casini. Perciò non aveva potuto muoversi dalla casa di Bobby ed era piuttosto teso per questo.

“Non è possibile che io debba rimanere qui a farvi da _badante_ mentre i miei amici rischiano la vita” si lamentò quel pomeriggio. Bobby e i Winchester erano partiti la mattina presto per cercare di catturare e uccidere il vampiro _Alpha_ , ma non avevano dato notizie e Castiel era in preda alla preoccupazione. “Dovrei essere con loro, stanno affrontando creature molto più pericolose di quelle che hanno combattuto finora e io temo…”

“Senti, se sei preoccupato per il tuo _ragazzo_ puoi dirlo chiaramente, qui nessuno si scandalizza” lo interruppe Balthazar, beffardo.

Castiel assunse un’espressione strana.

“Forse risolveremmo molte più cose se ti decidessi a rivelare il nascondiglio delle armi, invece di startene qui a dire sciocchezze” replicò, senza guardare l’Angelo.

“Beh, comunque ho detto la verità, no?”

“Ormai lo sanno perfino i muri…” intervenne Gabriel.

“Comunque, anche se ti dicessi _adesso_ dove si trovano le armi, non ti servirebbe a niente” riprese Balthazar, divertito dall’evidente imbarazzo dell’amico. “Si trovano in un posto lontano e pericoloso e ci vorrà del tempo per recuperarle. Se te lo dicessi ora cosa faresti? Lasceresti andare me a prenderle? No, perché inspiegabilmente non godo più della tua fiducia. Ci andresti tu? No, perché in quel caso lasceresti me e il _Diavolo_ incustoditi. E allora?”

“Sarebbe questo il problema? Ve lo risolvo subito: Castiel può andare a recuperare le armi, Balthazar lo tengo d’occhio io e _Lucifer_ …” sottolineò Gabriel, innervosito dal fatto che nessuno chiamava suo fratello per nome, “… Lucifer non farà niente di male, adesso vuole solo stare qui con me.”

Castiel e Balthazar si voltarono a guardare l’Arcangelo con occhi vuoti.

“La tua fiducia nel Dia… in _Lucifer_ è commovente, ma alquanto ingiustificata, per usare un eufemismo” commentò Balthazar.

“Avete notato anche voi che parla di me come se fossi un bravo cucciolotto, vero?” disse Lucifer con un sogghigno.

Nessuno capì se quella era una velata minaccia o soltanto una constatazione amichevole…

“In realtà non sono nemmeno convinto che non sia stato tu a scatenare quest’orda di mostri…” ribatté Castiel, guardando Lucifer con sospetto.

“Andiamo, Castiel, ormai mi conosci! Perché mai dovrei sporcarmi le mani con _bestie_ come quelle? Ad essere sinceri, mi fanno anche schifo…”

“Castiel, sappiamo già perché questi mostri si stanno dando alla pazza gioia: in Paradiso l’autorità di Michael vacilla, Raphael gli si è messo contro e queste creature vanno a nozze quando c’è un po’ di casino” aggiunse Gabriel. Si fermò un attimo, come per un ripensamento, prima di continuare. “Certo che, a pensarci bene, ho una famiglia ben strana… ora ci si è messo anche Raphael…”

“Oh, sì, ti assicuro che ci si è messo d’impegno” sottolineò Balthazar.

Gabriel rifletté un altro istante, poi si voltò verso Lucifer.

“Senti, dimmi la verità, ti giuro che la prenderò bene: sei sicuro che io non sia stato _adottato_?” gli chiese.

Lucifer scoppiò in una risata, Castiel si prese la testa tra le mani con una sorta di gemito strozzato e Balthazar apparve molto interessato a quella _scena madre_.

“Non sto scherzando! Sono sempre stato così diverso da voi, non mi sono mai interessato alle vostre lotte per il potere e anzi le discussioni mi facevano stare male. Magari sono stato _adottato_ …” insisté l’Arcangelo.

Lucifer lo attirò a sé e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Che cosa ti fa pensare che, se avessimo dovuto adottare qualcuno, avremmo scelto proprio _te_?” gli rispose, scherzando.

“Perché sono bello e intelligente!”

Lucifer afferrò Gabriel per la nuca e lo baciò profondamente, mentre Castiel si affondava sempre più le mani nei capelli.

“Per favore, non date spettacolo” si lamentò Balthazar, con aria disgustata. “Adesso non c’è Sam da far ingelosire…”

“Che cosa ti fa pensare che io lo faccia soltanto per colpire Sam? A me Gabriel piace davvero” affermò deciso Lucifer. Poi, rivolto nuovamente all’Arcangelo, “No, non sei stato adottato, fratellino, te lo posso assicurare. Io c’ero.”

“Abbiamo finito?” chiese Castiel, polemico. “Possiamo tornare alle armi, che è la cosa che veramente ci interessa?”

“Ne sei sicuro?” insinuò Lucifer. “A me sembrava che al tuo amico Angelo interessasse di più difendere Sam dalle mie provocazioni…”

“Cosa vorresti dire?” reagì subito Balthazar, come morso da una vipera. Tutt’a un tratto pareva aver perduto il suo abituale autocontrollo…

“Magari c’è qualcun altro a cui il ragazzone Winchester piacerebbe…” insisté Lucifer, maligno.

“Davvero? Questa sì che sarebbe bella!” si entusiasmò subito Gabriel. “Dobbiamo dirlo a Sam appena ritorna.”

“Potremmo cambiare argomento?” propose Castiel, sempre più convinto di essere stato rinchiuso in una gabbia di matti.

“Sì, magari è meglio. A proposito di quelle armi…” riprese Balthazar.

“Ah, adesso vuoi parlare delle armi? Allora quello che ha detto Lucifer è vero!” esclamò Gabriel.

“Smettetela _tutti e due_ , non uno sì e uno no” intimò loro Balthazar, cercando di riprendere un certo contegno. “Insomma, la faccenda delle armi è complicata, Castiel: se tu andassi nel luogo in cui si trovano, Raphael ti farebbe seguire da uno dei suoi. Qualcun altro dovrebbe distrarlo con una falsa pista.”

“Una falsa pista?” ripeté Castiel, riflettendo.

“Sì, qualcuno che distolga l’attenzione di Raphael dal vero obiettivo” spiegò Balthazar. “Che so, per esempio, fargli sapere dove si trova Lucifer…”

“Nemmeno per sogno!” reagì rabbiosamente Gabriel.

“Ah, è questa la tua vendetta per aver scoperto il tuo _segreto_?” fece Lucifer, sornione e per nulla preoccupato.

“Sai che ti dico, Lucifer? Vaffan…”

“Ora non esagerare, Balthazar!” lo interruppe Castiel. “L’idea della falsa pista è interessante, ma va pianificata con cura.”

“Io l’ho pianificata con cura” precisò l’Angelo. “La mia idea era che fossero Lucifer e Gabriel a distrarre Raphael, così almeno si renderebbero utili.”

Lucifer fino a quel momento era stato tranquillo e aveva assistito alle chiacchiere altrui con aria di superiorità, ma le cose cambiarono non poco quando Balthazar osò nominare il fratello minore.

“Tu non metterai in pericolo Gabriel” disse, poche parole gelide che sembrarono risuonare nella casa di Bobby come in un’antica cattedrale.

Balthazar non si scompose più di tanto.

“Per una volta potreste anche fare qualcosa per la causa…”

Non riuscì a finire. In un attimo, Lucifer gli fu addosso e lo afferrò per la gola, sollevandolo da terra.

“Tu, misero e meschino Angelo rinnegato… chi ti credi di essere per fare tanto il superiore?” gli sibilò. “Avrei dovuto disintegrarti la prima volta che ti hanno portato qui. Pensi forse di essere una sorta di eroe per essere fuggito dal Paradiso con le armi più potenti? Complimenti, sei soltanto un vigliacco traditore che, però, non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di andare fino in fondo come invece ho fatto io.”

“Adesso basta, Lucifer” intimò Castiel, ma inutilmente.

“Lucifer, per favore, lascialo andare, non merita nemmeno che tu te la prenda!” tentò di calmarlo Gabriel.

Lucifer, tuttavia, era veramente in collera. Scaraventò Balthazar contro una parete e si rivolse in malo modo anche al fratello minore.

“Piantala di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare” ribatté. “Stai abusando fin troppo della mia pazienza, te ne rendi conto, almeno?”

Castiel si era slanciato in soccorso dell’amico e lo stava aiutando a rialzarsi. Gabriel fissò per un lungo momento Lucifer, con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di dolore.

“Grazie tante. Questo si chiama _parlare chiaro_ ” mormorò, affranto.

In quel momento la porta di casa si spalancò e sulla soglia apparvero Bobby, Dean e Sam.

“Si può sapere che accidenti sta succedendo in casa mia?” esclamò Bobby.

“Fantastico! Abbiamo passato una giornata di merda e, tornando qui, cosa troviamo? Pace e tranquillità? Neanche per sogno, una specie di Apocalisse domestica!” brontolò Dean, che pareva esausto e sfiduciato.

Balthazar si era rimesso in piedi, si sistemava gli abiti e faceva del suo meglio per riprendere un contegno dignitoso.

“Non è successo niente di particolare: io ho pensato ad un piano per consentire a Castiel di andare a recuperare le armi senza essere seguito dagli sgherri di Raphael, ma Lucifer e Gabriel non hanno intenzione di collaborare” spiegò. “Convinceteli voi, se vi riesce.”

“Non è affar mio” tagliò corto Lucifer. “Quello che conta è che tu non metterai in pericolo Gabriel.”

Poi, guardandosi intorno, si rese conto che il fratello minore aveva lasciato la stanza e così se ne andò anche lui per cercarlo.

“Che cosa intendeva dire? Perché Gabriel dovrebbe essere in pericolo?” domandò subito Sam a Balthazar.

L’Angelo fece spallucce, fingendo un’indifferenza che era ben lontano dal provare.

“Non è in pericolo. Avevo semplicemente proposto che fossero Lucifer e Gabriel a distrarre Raphael e i suoi mentre Castiel recuperava le armi, ma a quanto pare qui ci sono figli e figliastri, alcuni sono intoccabili e altri sacrificabilissimi. Tutto chiaro, allora fate a modo vostro” disse, senza alzare lo sguardo su Sam.

“Quindi adesso ti ricordi dove hai nascosto quelle armi? Era l’ora! Diccelo, abbiamo un sacco di casini e almeno quella sarebbe una buona notizia” commentò Dean. “Abbiamo scoperto che è Crowley ad essere implicato in questo cazzo di traffico di mostri: vuole trovare il Purgatorio e per questo cerca i maschi _Alpha_ di ogni specie, sperando che gli diano l’ _indirizzo_!”

“Crowley è coinvolto?” fece Castiel.

“Purtroppo sì” rispose Bobby. “Quel figlio di puttana vuole farsi un esercito personale per consolidare la sua carica di nuovo Re dell’Inferno… a quanto pare, gli altri demoni lo cagano appena e a lui la cosa non piace. Perciò ha bisogno di trovare il Purgatorio.”

“La cosa è davvero seria” rifletté Castiel. “Ascoltatemi bene: adesso vado in Paradiso e cercherò di parlare con Michael o con qualcuno molto vicino a lui per capire cosa sanno loro di tutta questa faccenda. Sarò di ritorno presto e allora decideremo come fare per recuperare le armi… adesso più che mai ne abbiamo un bisogno disperato.”

In un attimo, l’Angelo svanì sotto gli occhi degli amici.

“Ma è possibile che quello se ne vada sempre quando abbiamo più bisogno di lui?” protestò Dean.

“Ha detto che tornerà presto, non ci senti?” lo rimbeccò Balthazar. “Magari potrà darci notizie ancor più precise. Comunque, io dirò a lui e a lui solo dove si trovano le armi e, nel frattempo, potremmo pensare ad un piano per distrarre Raphael.”

“Se il piano è mettere in pericolo Gabriel, non se ne parla nemmeno” dichiarò Sam con decisione. “In caso, saremo io e Dean a creare un diversivo per Raphael, non sarebbe la prima volta che lo affrontiamo.”

“Giusto, ho proprio voglia di prendere un po’ a calci in culo quel figlio di puttana!” concordò Dean.

“Sono con voi, ragazzi” disse Bobby. “Vado a vedere su Internet se ci sono novità sui mostri o qualche informazione sul Purgatorio… magari potrebbe essere una bella distrazione per quello stramaledetto Arcangelo!”

Bobby uscì dalla stanza per recarsi nel suo studio. Balthazar, però, non era affatto contento della piega che stavano prendendo gli avvenimenti…

“Siete due pazzi! Non potete affrontare Raphael da soli… e per che cosa, poi? Per proteggere _Gabriel_? Se non ve lo ricordate, lui è un Arcangelo e ha gli stessi poteri di Raphael, se non di più. La cosa più logica sarebbe che fossero lui e Lucifer a distrarlo mentre Castiel recupera le armi.”

“Non ho intenzione di discutere ancora su questo: Gabriel non deve correre alcun rischio, ha già sofferto abbastanza per colpa dei suoi fratelli” replicò Sam, lapidario. “Spiegaci cosa dobbiamo fare e ci penseremo noi.”

Di fronte a quell’evidente dimostrazione dei sentimenti di Sam per Gabriel, Balthazar reagì a modo suo. La temperatura della stanza sembrò calare di parecchi gradi e l’Angelo si mise ostinatamente sulla difensiva.

“Io non vi dirò un bel niente” fu la sua risposta.

Sam e Dean si guardarono, sconfortati.

“E va bene, tanto lo sappiamo come sono fatti questi pennuti” disse Dean, con un sospiro rassegnato. “Aspettiamo che Bobby ci porti qualche novità e che ritorni Castiel e poi agiremo.”

Sam non poté fare altro che annuire, sperando che Bobby e Castiel facessero in fretta.

Nella stanza era calata un’atmosfera di tensione e ostilità.

 

**Fine prima parte**

  
  


 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Lucifer trovò Gabriel nella camera che condividevano. Era seduto sul letto e si guardava la punta delle scarpe con occhi tristi.

Il fratello maggiore gli si sedette accanto.

“Sai che non ero arrabbiato con te, vero?” gli chiese.

Gabriel scosse il capo.

“A volte mi sembra di non sapere niente di te…” ammise, abbattuto. “Forse mi sono soltanto illuso di poterti tenere accanto, non potrà più essere com’era un tempo.”

“Certo che no” replicò Lucifer. “Gabriel, tu sembri dimenticare troppo spesso chi io sia. E’ un tuo difetto, questo, cerchi sempre di rimuovere le cose che non ti piacciono, sperando che così spariscano. Ma non funziona così, fratellino.”

Gabriel non disse niente, limitandosi a tenere il capo chino e lo sguardo sulle scarpe.

“Tu non vuoi ricordarlo, ma… Gabriel, io sono il _Diavolo_. Sono stati quelli lassù a farmi diventare tale e lo sono stato per millenni” chiarì Lucifer. “Ho trascorso secoli in quella gabbia rinfocolando sempre più odio e desiderio di vendetta, come puoi pensare che sia ancora il _Lucy_ che conoscevi?”

“Quindi mi sono sempre sbagliato? E’ questo che vuoi dire?” domandò Gabriel, sempre più sconfortato.

Lucifer gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attirò a sé.

“No, non volevo dire questo” rispose, stringendolo. “Però devi capire, non puoi rimanere deluso o spaventato ogni volta che viene fuori la parte oscura di me. Io _sono_ il Diavolo, fratellino, questo è un fatto che non puoi cambiare. Se veramente mi vuoi con te, devi accettare tutto ciò che sono, ogni parte di me, come nessuno ha mai fatto prima.”

“Ma io… io non posso stare dalla tua parte se tu sei il…” mormorò l’Arcangelo, ancora una volta straziato tra l’amore per il fratello e la lealtà agli umani ai quali si era legato.

“Lo vedi che non riesci nemmeno a dirlo?” fece Lucifer, intenerito. “Comunque non è più come quella notte al motel, io non ti sto chiedendo di scegliere tra me e loro. Devi semplicemente capire se puoi accettare che io sia il Diavolo e volermi bene lo stesso.”

Era una richiesta assurda, ma Lucifer non ci fece caso e nemmeno Gabriel. Si strinse di più al fratello maggiore, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio.

“Io ti ho sempre voluto bene e te ne vorrò sempre e per sempre” mormorò Gabriel. “Tu sei Lucifer, sei mio fratello… il resto non conta.”

Lucifer afferrò Gabriel e lo baciò a lungo, intensamente e con passione, mettendosi sopra di lui e slacciandogli i pantaloni. Mentre lo baciava e lo stringeva, accarezzandolo dappertutto, gli sfuggì un sorrisetto compiaciuto: era soddisfatto, aveva chiarito le cose, aveva chiarito _chi era_ e Gabriel lo aveva accettato comunque, lo stava accogliendo in sé senza riserve e gli stava donando energia e potere…

Alla fine di tutto, prima di lasciare la stanza da letto per tornare di sotto con gli altri, Lucifer baciò Gabriel sulla fronte.

“E ad ogni modo, fratellino, il fatto che io sia il Diavolo non significa che voglia comportarmi come tale. Ho scelto di stare con te e di godermi il mondo, di rinunciare a vendette e distruzioni, per cui… andiamo, in fondo sono soltanto un _Diavolo in vacanza_!”

“Balthazar, però, aveva detto…” cominciò Gabriel, preoccupato.

Lucifer lo attirò a sé.

“Non mi interessa ciò che dice quell’Angelo. Si dà tante arie, ma è soltanto un fallito e un perdente. Io non permetterò che qualcuno ti faccia del male e che qualcosa ci possa più separare, né ora né mai. Questo te lo garantisco, fratellino.”

E Gabriel, con un dolce sorriso, si strinse a lui.

 

Quando Lucifer e Gabriel ritornarono in soggiorno, trovarono gli altri immersi in una discussione piuttosto animata. Castiel non era ancora tornato dal Paradiso, ma Bobby aveva scovato notizie interessanti su Internet e le aveva riferite agli amici: negli ultimi giorni, alcune ragazze molto giovani erano sparite misteriosamente e non era stato ritrovato alcun cadavere.

Dean e Sam erano certi che quelle sparizioni fossero da attribuirsi a qualcuna delle malefiche creature che si erano scatenate in quel periodo e volevano partire subito per indagare e, possibilmente, ritrovare le ragazze sane e salve.

“Intendete già ripartire?” protestò Balthazar. “Ma allora non avete capito un bel niente, volete o no recuperare quelle armi?”

“Quando ti sarai deciso a smettere di fare lo stronzo e a collaborare con noi, magari ci potremo anche fare un pensierino” lo rimbeccò Dean.

“Ah, adesso sarebbe colpa mia? Io avevo già preparato un piano, ma Sam non lo vuole accettare per motivi che sa solo lui…” Balthazar diventava piuttosto acido quando sfiorava quell’argomento.

“Non accetto il tuo piano perché non voglio coinvolgere Gabriel…” iniziò a dire Sam.

“Ah, vedi che finalmente ci troviamo d’accordo su una cosa, Sammy?” ironizzò Lucifer. “Ma non angosciarti: al _mio_ Gabriel ci penso io e non gli farò succedere nulla di male.”

A quel punto, Castiel apparve all’improvviso.

“Sam ha ragione, dovranno essere lui e Dean a distrarre Raphael” dichiarò con tono grave.

“Oh, ecco che ti ci metti anche tu” s’innervosì Balthazar. “Fate come volete, allora, ammazzatevi pure, giocate a fare gli eroi, io me ne strafrego e d’ora in poi sono fuori da questa faccenda!”

“Allora hai scoperto qualcosa di importante in Paradiso? Qualcosa che possa aiutarci?” domandò Bobby.

“Non ho potuto parlare direttamente con Michael, ma il suo luogotenente, una mia vecchia amica di nome Rachel, mi ha spiegato che le ragazze che sono state rapite sono giovani vergini che i mostri vogliono sacrificare per riportare sulla Terra la loro Madre” rispose Castiel.

“La loro Madre? I mostri hanno dunque una _mamma_?” trasecolò Dean.

“Si chiama Eva, è una creatura antichissima che millenni fa ha creato ogni mostro che si trova sul pianeta” chiarì l’Angelo. “Se Eva tornerà sulla Terra, potrà dare vita ad un vero e proprio esercito di mostri che distruggerà l’umanità intera.”

“Dunque era giusta la nostra idea di andare a cercare le ragazze rapite. Dobbiamo impedire che i mostri richiamino la _mammina_!” esclamò Dean.

“Sì, sono d’accordo, ma… cosa c’entra questo con il piano di Balthazar per recuperare le armi?” chiese ancora Bobby.

“La faccenda è molto più grave ed estesa del previsto” disse Castiel. “Voi avete già scoperto che Crowley sta cercando la porta del Purgatorio per impadronirsi delle anime che vi si trovano…”

“Senti un po’ il caro vecchio Crowley… si sta dando davvero da fare per rimettere a nuovo l’Inferno!” commentò sarcastico Lucifer. “Tutto sommato ho scelto bene il mio _successore_.”

Dean e Sam si voltarono a guardarlo con odio. Castiel scelse di ignorarlo e di proseguire nella spiegazione.

“Beh, comunque, lo stesso vuole fare Raphael e per il medesimo motivo: creare un suo esercito personale per combattere Michael e strappargli il potere.”

“Ma è possibile che quelli lassù non riescano a stare tranquilli nemmeno una settimana?” si lamentò Gabriel.

“Ancora non ho capito cosa c’entra tutto questo con le armi” intervenne Sam.

“Sia Crowley che Raphael vogliono che Eva sia evocata, per rapirla, interrogarla e sapere da lei dove si trova il Purgatorio” chiarì Castiel. “Se Dean e Sam cercheranno di liberare le ragazze rapite, Raphael si metterà sulle loro tracce e io potrò andare a recuperare le armi.”

“Ma che bel piano di merda” fu il commento lapidario di Balthazar. “Così tu vorresti mandare quei due disgraziati a fare da _esca_ per Raphael e magari anche per Crowley? E’ una bella fortuna averti per amico, non c’è che dire…”

“Non saranno soli: mentre io andrò a recuperare le armi, _tu_ andrai con loro per proteggerli.”

“Che cosa avevo detto? Proprio un piano di merda” ripeté Balthazar, poco convinto.

“Non sei contento, principino? Andrai in missione con l’uomo dei tuoi sogni” lo schernì Lucifer. “Magari sarà la volta buona e lui si accorgerà di te… tanto, comunque vada, il mio fratellino non potrà mai averlo.”

“Sai che sei proprio un gran pezzo di merda, Lucifer?”

“Soltanto perché, di tutta l’allegra brigata, sono l’ _unico_ che non ha paura di dire sempre la verità?” ribatté beffardo il Diavolo.

A queste parole Castiel sembrò inspiegabilmente innervosirsi e decise di accelerare i tempi.

“Bene, non abbiamo tempo da perdere con le provocazioni di Lucifer” disse. “Dean, Sam e Balthazar andranno ad occuparsi delle ragazze rapite mentre io recupererò le armi.”

Detto questo, Castiel scomparve.

Dean, Sam e Balthazar si avviarono verso l’Impala, con l’Angelo che li seguiva per nulla entusiasta.

“E io devo restare qui a fare da baby-sitter al _Diavolo_?” protestò Bobby.

“Ma no, ci sono anch’io” disse Gabriel.

Bobby scrollò il capo e si avviò verso il frigo per prendersi una birra.

“Meglio ancora: devo fare da baby-sitter al Diavolo e al suo _innamorato_! Erano meglio i mostri…” brontolò, deluso.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
